Goodbye middle school: A Maya one-shot
by ben28
Summary: With graduation just around the corner, Maya decides to say goodbye in her own special way.
**Hey guys, ben28 here for my one shot for girl meets world! Now this is based on the episode girl meets legacy were the gang give the new students a tour of the school before they graduate, but what if they did something else for everyone that was graduating with them? Like a goodbye for now kinda thing. So with that being said, I hope you enjoy this short one shot. P.S. I don't own girl meets world.**

Maya POV

We've been preparing this for days, during our free time we would work on it, during the night we would work on it, but now with just one day to spare, we're finally ready to leave our school in style. It started off with a note, Riley was feeling a little down after the whole bullying thing (girl meets rileytown,), so I decided to put a sticky note on her locker, it said 'just so you know you will always be loved-M :)' she really liked that. About a month later one of my class mate's in math was going through some terrible stuff, her dad had just passed away and she was not taking it well. I knew there was nothing I could do to help but that didn't mean I couldn't try. I wrote down another note and put it on her locker, I didn't know her that well but but that didn't stop me from writing this. 'I'm so sorry for your loss, but you need to be strong, it's the least you could do for him.' I know that might have been a little bit to much, but later on that day she came up to me to tell me that she found out that it was me that put the note on her locker, she ended up telling me thank you for the note! She said what I wrote down was exactly what she needed to hear, that alone was a relief that I didn't go to far with the note. It wasn't until after new years when I got another chance to write a note.

Aperantly these two guys were fighting over... something I don't know I didn't get all the details. Anyway the same girl that I gave that note to a few months ago knew one of the boys and asked if I could try to make things better by giving each of them one of my notes. Now since I didn't get everything they were fighting about, I knew that it would be a little impossible to make a difference just by a note. But she wouldn't let up and convinced me to at least try. So I wrote down to notes, each said the same thing, 'whatever happened between you two, you are both better than this, if you don't talk to one another and work this out, your friendship will never be the same.' Two days later my new friend (girl I wrote to) came up to me and told me that the impossible just happened. They were actually talking to each other! They must've decided to start speaking to each other when they got my notes, to this day I still have no idea how that was possible!

So now here we are 4 months later, I've haven't written anything since then. But, with graduation coming up I might have an idea. I've been watching the other students for a while, one person here another person there, seeing what makes them happy, what makes them sad. How they respond to certain things, the funny thing is, Riley hasn't noticed what I've been doing the entire time. Now that I've found that everyone likes, I'm ready to begin my final middle school prank.

I've gotten everything I need, a couple of pencils, some markers, and over 1,000 sticky notes. I got my list of names of all the students and started working on writing notes. I spent hours working on notes, some were easy, some were hard, some I had to secretly ask for help without letting them know what I was doing. It took me two weeks of working day and night but I was able to get them all done just two days before graduation. So now that I'm done, all I have to do now is began setting up.

Since I wanted to be completely unnoticed I asked permission from janitor Harley to be in the school at night. When he said yes, I started getting ready for the night before the last day of school. Because my mom never gave me a curfew, I could stay up late enough to finish my prank. So at around 10:00 PM, I snuck over to the school, went inside thanks to the set of keys janitor Harley gave me, and then began to work.

I started with my locker, because it had to look like everybody got one otherwise someone would put 1 and 2 together and realize I did it. So I put a note on my locker, decided not to put down anything for me until the end so I can think up of what to say, it's kinda hard to give yourself advice when you don't want to admit that somethings wrong with you. Next to me was Riley's locker so I gave her note next. I wrote down 'You will always be a good friend to everyone you meet' pretty nice huh? Then I started putting up more notes, as I went along I got to Farkle's locker and gave him this. 'You can make anything possible if you put your mind into it' Then I put it on his locker and moved on. Next up was Lucas, it was really hard to write something for him with all the drama going on between the three of us. So I wrote down the best thing I could come up with 'Never give up on protecting the people you care about' That works right? So I put that on his locker and went to the next one over.

After about an hour or so of putting down notes I reach Zay's locker, I haven't really hang out with him that much so I gave him something that I gave to a few other people. 'Don't let what other people say about you get in your way.' The next few lockers were pretty easy 'Always dream big,' 'Don't give into your fears,' 'Keep the memories you've made for the rest of your life,' Little things like that. But then I got to one in particular that I didn't like... Missy Bradford's locker.

It's hard to write a note to someone who is mean to everyone, but I found out something that gave me a little simpafy (A/N: I don't know if that's spelled right) for her. During our middle school years, her parents were in the middle of getting a divorce. It was so hard for her that she started becoming a different person to cover up her pain, I felt sorry for her so I wrote down something just for her. 'It doesn't matter how far apart they are, both of your parents love you.' I don't know how many people know about this, but I hope it's what she needed to hear.

A little while longer I made it back to my locker, I had to write something, but I don't know what. So I started looking back at my life and decided to wing it by writing something about art. I wrote, 'Never stop painting pictures, the world wouldn't be the same without them.' Thinking to myself that was good enough, I was finished setting up my prank. After 3 hours of putting up notes on everyones lockers, I was finally done and ready to go home, it was about 1:23 am when I finally made it home but I didn't care, my mom probably thought I was in bed already, I didn't even bother changing I just got under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning when I got to the school, everyone was amazed. They were all reading the notes they got, to themselves and to one another. Of course I had to put on a show for Riley when I read my note, had to make it look like someone else did this. Of course it helped that she was going from one person to another asking what they got. Even Missy was a little bit happy getting her note, she acted like she got someone else's note by mistake but I could see her holding back tears. In the end my little goodbye prank was a success, and to this day no one has figured out who was behind it. ;)

 **That's the end of my first girl meets world one-shot! Now before I go back to working on my other stories, I want to tell you guys about this new story I'm working on called "100 songs." what the premises of the story is that Riley gets 100 notes though out the year with the name of a song inside. It's basically going to be 100 short chapters with each chapter based on the song used for that chapter. I'm looking at it coming out in April so keep a look out for it. Other than that, I will see you later.**


End file.
